


Wherever I May Roam

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Masturbation in Shower, Sex, Swearing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Dean reflects on his meeting of Hermione Granger while driving to a hunt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped in my head while listening to music...mainly Metallica. You know this song totally fits Dean Winchester! LOL I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for checking it out!
> 
> Update: Nothing new in this chapter except for a few more errors fixed. :)

As the Impala sped down the road, Dean couldn’t help but wonder if he would see Hermione at this next hunt. He never knew when she would show up. It seemed that her Ministry was only interested in particular cases. At least she didn’t hinder them when she would show up.

He smirked a bit when he remembered his and Sam’s first time meeting the bushy haired witch. Witch! Who’d have thought they would befriend a witch! An honest-to-God witch! Damn but life could really get weird for them. He had chuckled at that. What the hell was normal anyway? Whatever it was, was overrated anyway.

They had been on, what should have been, a garden variety salt and burn…it had been…for the most part until she had just showed up next to him. She had showed up while he had been trying to distract the ghost while Sam did the salting and burning. She had just appeared next to him. If he hadn’t been busy trying to dodge shit being thrown at him and not being grabbed by the ghostly bitch, he would not have had the time to see her in action before turning a weapon on her. 

As it were, she had helped to distract the ghost while helping to protect him at the same time. He could admit, now, that he had been a bit distracted himself by her. She was short, only to about to his shoulders, with bushy brown hair (that seemed to have a life of its own), big beautiful brown eyes, petite but with a strength he usually only saw in seasoned hunters. She was a sight to behold, especially when she smirked at him and warned him to duck. Cheeky witch.

When the job was done, he barely had time to ask her name before she disappeared on him.

Hermione, she had said. What a beautiful name for such a spitfire. 

She was young, probably Sam’s age, but world weary. One soldier always spotted another, especially when they had been to true battle. He didn’t know then just how on point his reading of her was at that time though. It took her popping up at various other hunts in the past two years for him to get any kind of info on her. 

When Sam had done an internet search they hadn’t found much. She was on record at a school in Britain until she was 11 then she just disappeared. She had no ID on record of any sort nor did she own any land, bank accounts, credit cards…nothing. It was quite perplexing. Dean and Sam had used each time she showed up to ask her questions. Sometimes she would stay long enough to have an actual conversation with but, most times, they only had time to ask a question or two before she would “pop” away.

Dean couldn’t help but smile when she had initially told him and Sam that she was a witch. Apparently she was well prepared for their reactions. She had, so he later learned, put a magical shield up before she had answered. A good thing too, considering their reputations of shoot first and ask questions later had preceded them. She knew who they were but had told them that until they were cleared she couldn’t speak much of “her world”. 

Well, fortunately, by the third run-in they had been “cleared” to be told so she was able to answer questions they had. However, she had said she would only answer when she could. Her time seemed to be a precious commodity so she generally allowed them one to two questions per “visit”.

One of the best and saddest conversations they had had been when she told them about the war she had been in. Of course, witches couldn’t do anything on a simple scale no matter which “world” they were from. But he understood, by the time she was done, why he hadn’t reacted badly the first time she had appeared at their hunt. He recognized a kindred spirit without knowing it. It also helped that she didn’t have the air of evil about her. She had the energy of a warrior, a soldier that would have your back. 

Crossing into another state, Dean remembered the first time he had kissed Hermione. They had run into her off and on for the past year. This particular hunt they were dealing with a group of teenagers that had come across an artifact that would allow them each a wish…a wish that came at the price of their lives or someone else’s if they were quick enough to murder someone in their stead. It had been so not fun dodging the hellions to learn who had the damn thing. He and Hermione had come across one of them just as they had made their wish and had had to duck behind some boxes in the warehouse to avoid being spotted. 

While they would have loved to wring the scrawny kid’s neck for being so stupid, they couldn’t risk him calling for backup to sacrifice one of them. So they had hidden away behind the boxes waiting for the little shit to leave. After the wisher had left, they had stayed still for a bit to make sure they wouldn’t be caught, since they heard others just outside the door. While waiting in the small space Hermione had twisted around to try to get comfortable and had, literally, landed in his lap.

Being so close and having traded barbs, as well as flirtatious banter during their interactions the last year, Dean had taken advantage of the situation. He had slid a hand through her riotous curls and had pulled her to him. When their lips met, it had been mind boggling. Then she responded and his entire world exploded! He couldn’t remember ever having such a reaction to a woman, not even Lisa. When they parted for air, both looked at the other with total amazement. Unfortunately nothing else was allowed to happen. 

However, after that, when Hermione would pop in to help on a hunt the banter had definitely turned more sexual in undertones. It drove him crazy but he loved it. Over the next six months the sexual tension between them amped up to an almost painful level. Dean hadn’t been with anyone since he kissed Hermione. He couldn’t explain it, nobody caught his interest. It was fascinating and frustrating all at once. He had never been so intrigued by a woman but, then again, Hermione wasn’t just any woman was she? 

She was beautiful, caring, patient, sexy as hell, strong, magical (literally and metaphorically), confident and a good person. She was what every man looked for in a partner. Add to all that that she could hold her own in his “world” and Dean decided that it was no wonder he was so mesmerized by her. 

Maybe, one of these meetings, she would allow him to get to know her body in an intimate way. He could only hope. 

Inspiration: ‘Wherever I May Roam’ by Metallica (Because, come on, it just fits Dean so well!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's thoughts on meeting and working with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another chapter for this story. I hadn't planned on more than a one-shot but my muse and Hermione just wouldn't leave me alone! Also, I'd like to say thank you to JessiRomantic and Bml for their comments. They were much appreciated. :) Not sure just how this story will be but for now it's two chapters. :) Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Update: Just fixing some mistakes. :)

As Hermione leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes she realized it had been a while since she had seen the boys. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought of them. Dean and Sam Winchester. Their first meeting was not quite what she expected but fortunately Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, had debriefed her on the Winchester brothers before she had left. He hadn’t been wrong! 

They were larger than life to her. She had what Kings had told her but still the debriefing hadn’t really prepared her for in person. The way they handled themselves dealing with that ghost was impressive to Hermione. 

When she had learned of Hunters she hadn’t really known what to think or feel. Then she thought on the research she had done. They were a secretive bunch but not quite to the wizarding world’s level…thank goodness. It took some digging but she had finally found a few sources that were like hitting pay dirt. She had learned that most Hunters shot first then asked questions later, especially something or someone they didn’t understand. She also found out some of the things they hunted. Oh my! She thought the wizarding world had some strange, wonderful, dangerous, powerful and amazing beings and creatures but apparently so did the Hunters’ world. They called what they encountered as supernatural and most, from her digging, were not nice beings or creatures. Most of what got hunted was evil, hands down. 

She was a bit surprised that they had “witches” too. She thought of them as imposters. They couldn’t really do true magic and what these “witches” could do was evil. Hermione knew that when she was finally sent on a mission that she would have to be on high alert. She would have to prove her innocence in whoever’s eyes before she would be able to do anything else. She just knew that the only word any Hunter would hear would be ‘witch’ and then her life would be on the line and she had been right.

Except it hadn’t been right away. She had apparated to the designated spot only to find a battle between a ghost and a very good looking man in progress. He was head and shoulders taller than her with close cropped dark hair and a nice body. She had had only a moment to appreciate him before the ghost had spotted her, then it was game on. She knew she had startled the man by her appearance so she decided to distract the ghost who was, it seemed, getting the upper hand. So she had shot a few spells at the female ghost and threw a shield up for her and the mystery stranger in time to avoid a boatload of books slamming into them. How rude!

She knew it was partly her fault for the Hunter becoming more vulnerable to the ghost’s antics by just showing up as she did, hence the shield for them both. She had been able to check him out a few moments without being noticed by the ghost but he hadn’t been able to really see or check her out. So she took the heat from him. It was actually really weird fighting a ghost after going to school at Hogwarts but she knew, from various researching through the years, that not all ghosts were like those. Hermione realized the Hunter’s name was Dean from the photos Kings had provided but wondered where his brother, Sam, was at. Then she had watched as the ghost let out a horrifying screech and then just disappeared.

When the fighting was done and the ghost gone, Hermione walked outside of the house with Dean and found Sam loading the back of an Impala. She had to admit; the car fit the brothers and was a beauty. When Dean had turned to her to inquire who she was and where she had come from, Hermione had smiled and only told them her name before disapparating back to the safe house and flooing home. 

Thinking back to that first meeting, Hermione wasn’t surprised by the aura the boys had about them. They were seasoned Hunters that, she was sure, had seen way too much. From what the file had said and it was a thick file, they had been hunting all their lives. Well, Dean had, Sam had done some before trying to walk away to attend college; sad that he lost his girlfriend and was pulled back into the “family” business. From what she had learned, he had had a promising thing at college and would have done well if he had been allowed to finish; strange how Fate throws curve balls in the path of life. 

On her third meeting of the Winchester brothers, Hermione had told them she was a witch and had been prepared for their reactions. She had thrown up her most powerful shield spell and breathed a sigh of relief when neither of the boys could get to her or cause her harm. She had disarmed them and then stuck their feet to the ground while silencing them so she could explain what exactly she was. They were surprised, of course, and it took a bit of time for them to calm down. Surprisingly, Dean and Sam had calmed quicker than she thought. Sam seemed more logical about things and Dean had said, sheepishly, he had seen her in action and between them they realized she wasn’t a demon ass-kisser and she meant them no harm. 

Hermione had “popped” (Dean’s choice word) in on the boys quite a few times over the past two years and had assisted when she could. They had asked her about her world and she would allow, most times, only a question or two. However, there were times when they had time and she would tell one or both more of her world. She would never forget the looks on their faces when she described the Second Wizarding War. She hadn’t gone into great detail but told enough so they could understand what all went on. Dean had commented that he had thought her a soldier of some kind when she first appeared and was sad that he was right. 

After thinking over several more memories of helping on various hunts, Hermione’s thoughts went to the last mission she had helped Dean and Sam with. Some stupid dunderheaded teenagers had gotten ahold of a very dangerous and deadly artifact, one that actually belonged in the wizarding world. It had been cursed centuries ago by a spurned woman. The woman’s fiancé had broken the betrothal contract just days before the wedding for a younger chit, so the woman had taken revenge by cursing a family heirloom of the man’s. Anytime he wished for something better or more than what he had, the curse would cause harm to him; well, that was what it was supposed to do. However, the artifact took life instead. Hermione wasn’t sure how this item had gotten into the muggle world but somewhere through time it had. 

She had wanted to just stun and Obliviate them all and take it but it wasn’t that simple. Kingsley had told her to keep any exposure down to an absolute minimum. The teenagers had kept the artifact out of clear line of sight so she had had to wait and work with the boys to retrieve it. She didn’t mind really. They were fun to be around. Hermione found bantering with both of them quite easy and fun to do and somewhere along the line her bantering had turned flirtatious where Dean was concerned. She couldn’t help it though. The man was just downright delicious and sinful. 

He was built but not overly so. He had an intelligence that he liked to hide; although most wouldn’t see it, she did. He was incredibly street smart and she had learned quickly to trust his instincts as much as her own, especially in this world…his world. His eyes were mesmerizing to her. She found she could stare at him and never tire of it. Then, add his voice, especially when he was being flirty or seductive…oh man, she had to consciously keep herself from swooning! And don’t even get her started on his smile! He had different smiles, anywhere from a smirk to a genuine smile with varying degrees in between and all could be lethal! When you put all this together in a single package…yeah, she was in bloody trouble.

Then there was the kiss. Wow! She had heard from her girlfriends about a kiss “knocking your socks off” but she had yet to experience it herself…until Dean. They had been forced to duck for cover and the space wasn’t very large. Hermione had been twisting around to try to get more comfortable when she had, literally, fell into Dean’s lap. Of course, the atmosphere around them had been sexually charged for some time and this so did not help matters. Sitting in Dean’s lap had an arousing effect on Hermione. She now knew, without a doubt, the strength of Dean’s body. He was warm and strong and smelt so good, all she could do was stare at him. Well, that was until his hand ventured into her curls to pull her closer. She had been helpless to stop it, not that she wanted to.

When their lips had met, there had been sparks off the charts. She was momentarily stunned but quickly regained her equilibrium and returned his kiss with enthusiasm. It took all her willpower to not moan or grind against Dean. She had wanted to so badly, it was almost painful. When the kiss had ended, they realized, after a moment to regain themselves, that now wasn’t the time. Then after the hunt was done, Hermione didn’t have time to explore anything else. She had to return home and give the cursed artifact to the Unspeakables to do whatever with. 

However, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t willing to possibly go further the next time she met up with the Winchesters. A smile graced her face as she thought this and she decided to get back to work; she wanted nothing to get in the way when the Ministry sent her to help again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter to this story. :) Dean & Hermione are insidious about getting their story told apparently. They keep popping up with scenes, quietly, in the back of my mind until I have to write them so they'll leave me alone. LOL Anyway, hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for reading and the kudos!
> 
> Update: Fixing mistakes made. :)

Hermione asked, “Which type of Jinn are we talking about here? The comical, Disney wish granting kind or the summoned possession type or the hallucination inducing blood sucker or fear mongering ones…I need a bit of clarification here.”

“The hallucination inducing blood sucker one. Dean and I have dealt with their kind before and it almost cost us our lives. Apparently, there’s a warehouse, a few miles outside of town, that was their last known location. We drove by it and it’s an ideal place for them. We haven’t stopped to check it out yet, hoping you might drop by and if not, we were going to contact you to ask for your assistance.” was Sam’s reply.

“Wait…you, as in both Dean & you, were going to… ASK… me for help?! I’ll need to make sure to write this down on my calendar!” Hermione quipped playfully at the boys.

“Oh, ha ha! You’re such a comedian, Sabrina.” commented Dean “Yes, we were going to contact you for your help. I’m not looking forward to facing these bastards again! The first time was really enough but we can’t, won’t leave and let more people die.” Dean finished in a serious tone.

“Okay, I can understand that. Now, you said the hallucination inducing blood sucking Djinn. Well, I’ll need to floo back to research what spells might be useful in fighting them. What timeframe are we looking at?” Hermione inquired.

“We were hoping to do a bit of reconnaissance, to see just how many there are and where about their den will be.” Sam told her.

“So I’ll have a day or two at most then?” Hermione asked and at the nodding of their heads she continued, “Alright, not as much time as I would like but more than I expected.” At this, she smiled at Dean, who chuckled and winked at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Hermione had disapparated, Sam turned to Dean and smirked.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’ve got it bad, man.” Sam answered, shaking his head with a smile.

Dean looked around their motel room before he answered while he shrugged his shoulders. “What’s not to love about her? She’s wickedly smart, beautiful, strong, caring, funny, witty and sexy with a damn fine body. Need I go on?” Dean replied.

“I get it Dean, I really do. She’s really a wonderful woman and she’s good for you. It just surprises me is all. You didn’t act this way before, with Lisa. I think it’s great.” Sam said with a wide smile.

“Yeah, well…it helps that she’s cool with what we do too. So, you ready to get some grub yet?” Dean commented.

Sam just nodded his head, typical of Dean when emotions were brought up, change the subject. Sam was quite happy that Dean had found someone he could possibly get serious with. Although Sam didn’t like to remember that fateful night, he couldn’t help but smile gently when he thought of Jessica and the time they had together. It had been the happiest he’d ever been and he really hoped Dean and Hermione could have the same…just without the tragic ending. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione stepped through the floo to her office, Harry was just walking out her door.

“Hey, Harry, what’s up?” Hermione asked.

“Not much, just thought I’d see if you were ready for some lunch yet?” Harry said.

“Yeah, let me grab my robes and we can head out. I had to floo across the pond to speak with Dean and Sam a moment. Kingsley wants me to help them deal with a Djinn and I needed to find out what they knew.” Hermione replied.

“Those really exist?” Harry inquired.

Hermione chuckled and answered, shaking her head, “Yes, Harry, they do exist. Actually, there are a few types of Jinn so I needed to find out which one they were going to be hunting. It seems this one, or possibly more, are the hallucination inducing blood sucking Djinn.” Hermione replied while continuing to explain the differences between the types of Jinn in the world. 

Harry listened with rapt attention. Most people didn’t realize that he would do that whenever Hermione went to explain something. He wouldn’t always absorb it or remember it later, but he would always listen. Oh, and although when he was younger he hadn’t always taken her advice on matters, he had always heard what she said. Nowadays though, he would seek her council when needed and was always grateful for her intelligence and ways of thinking and her security clearance.

“So, how long will you be gone this time?” Harry asked once they finished their meal. He knew she usually was gone for a few days but, once in a while, it would be longer or shorter. He’d learned to just ask instead of worrying needlessly.

“Not sure really, it depends on how many there are and whether or not we will have some element of surprise on our side. Dean and Sam both have gone up against this type of being before and almost lost their lives…and that was only one. I’m not sure what the plan of action will be if there are more than one. It concerns me when Dean doesn’t just run in and tackle it head on.” Hermione answered.

“You’ll be careful, right?” Harry asked with concern lacing his words and face full of worry.

“Of course! That’s why I’m back here. I’ll have about a day, two at most, to do some research. I have to try to figure out if there are any spells I can use against them.” Hermione said.

“If I can help in any way, you know I will.” Harry told her.

“I know and thanks, Harry.” Hermione replied and gave him a hug. They separated at Harry’s office and Hermione continued on down to the archives. She figured she could check there first for anything before heading to the Ministry’s library. Very few who worked at the MoM realized they had a library to rival the Library of Congress in the States. She loved it and had to often remind herself of the task she had come into it for. 

When Hermione had found a few cases in the archives and what books they had in the library, she headed back to her office to start her research. She didn’t find much but there were a few spells she thought might be useful. Her main goal while hunting with the boys would be to help distract or lower the defenses of the Djinn(s) so Sam and Dean could take it or them out. 

During her research, Hermione found that wizards and witches have quite a few spells for blowing things or people up. There was Bombarda, Bombarda Maxima, Confringo, Expulso and Reducto. Then there were the ones to cut your opponent (Diffindo and Sectumsempra). Not sure if any would really work on a Djinn or not but they were worth reviewing. Or maybe she could slow the Djinn down with Arresto Momentum or Fumos? Maybe push it back with a Depulso or a patronus? Another possibility would be using the stuff around them; they would be in a warehouse after all, to help (Oppugno). Of course, she could always try Fiendfyre but wasn’t too crazy about that idea. She figured if it could take out a Horcrux then it would most likely, at least, damage a Djinn but Hermione wasn’t too confident that she would be able to control it. There was really no way she would know for sure if any of these spells would actually work on the being(s). She could only hope and they would be worth trying to see. She also learned that Djinns could be weakened or bothered by salt, iron and silver. The silver rope spell she had learned and used in the war might come in handy as well.

Djinns were supposed to be quite resistant to magic but maybe, and it was a really big maybe, she would get lucky and something would work. Hermione spent the rest of the night and the next day working on the spells to make sure she had the wand movements down and could do them in her sleep. When she was comfortable with the new’ish spells, she flooed back to the States and then apparated to where Dean and Sam were staying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Hermione was away researching, Dean and Sam tried to talk to the locals to see if they could learn anything else about the Djinns. They were fairly sure that there was more than one but didn’t think there was more than two. 

After not getting much else from the locals, the boys decided to swing by the warehouse and watch it for a bit. They circled the building, trying to find any exits, and were relieved that there seemed to be only the one working door. There were other doors but they either had crap piled high in front of them or they were boarded or chained up. That worked in their favor; they wouldn’t need to split up for the watching. Dean preferred when him and Sam could stay together or, at least, within line of sight of each other. 

After sitting in the Impala until sunset and about ready to call it a day, the door opened and out walked two Djinns. Dean and Sam slunk down into their seats a bit more and watched. The two Djinns didn’t seem to be in any hurry as they walked away from the warehouse towards the little town. When the Djinns were out of sight, both boys approached the warehouse cautiously. They silently made their way around the building, listening for any sounds coming from within. When they made their way back to the door, both felt a bit better and really hoped they were right, it seemed that there were only the two Djinns. 

As Sam started walking towards the car, Dean hesitated. 

“Come on Dean, we got what we came for now let’s go in case they come back.” Sam implored.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean replied, debating whether or not to go inside and check it out. However, he decided to follow Sam instead, knowing that the Djinns would know if an intruder had invaded their lair. 

Once back in the car and on the road to their motel, Sam turned to Dean and asked, “You think Hermione will find anything to help against those things?”

“I have no idea but I really hope so.” was Dean’s reply.

Dean and Sam grabbed some supper and headed back to their room, they needed to figure out how to take down two Djinns. One was bad enough but, at least, this time they had that experience to draw upon. Also, they had Hermione to help. If anyone could figure out a better way to deal with Djinns it would be her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Dean awoke with a start and was harder than he could ever remember being. He had dreamed of Hermione and pinning her to a wall. He could remember, quite vividly, how her legs felt wrapped around his hips. How her walls had clamped down on him when she had come; the feel of her lips on his neck while her nails scratched down his back; the weight of her breasts in the palms of his hands while he massaged them and tweaked her pert little nipples. The heat of her sex encapsulating him while he pounded into her, listening to her moan his name. Shaking the exquisite dream off, Dean headed to the shower to deal with his morning hard-on. While standing under the spray and replaying the dream, it only took a few strokes for Dean to come groaning Hermione’s name. After washing up, Dean stepped out to find Sam waking. 

After dressing and throwing a pillow at Sam, who promptly hugged it to his body, Dean grabbed his keys and headed to the diner to pick up breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you, my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write.

Hermione popped in Dean and Sam’s room just as Dean returned with their breakfast and Sam walked out of the bathroom. As Sam blushed, grabbed his clothes and darted back into the bathroom; Dean greeted Hermione.

“Hey Sabrina. You’re here early, find anything useful?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Hermione replied.

“Care to share with the class?” Sam asked as he reemerged and sat at the table.

“Well, there are several spells I found that might help. I know Djinns are supposed to be quite resistant to magic so I’m not sure just how helpful they will be but I’m willing to give them a chance. A lot of spells depend on the caster’s intent on how potent or encompassing they become.” Hermione shared as she took the breakfast burrito Dean handed her with a nod in his direction.

“Yeah? Well what did you come up with?” Dean asked.

“There’s several spells to blow things or people up. Also, there’s cutting/slicing spells and spells to slow someone or something down. Then there’s using objects in the vicinity to bombard the target with. Like I said, I have no clue if any of them will work but I’ll definitely be finding out.” came Hermione’s reply.

“Blowing shit up and slicing people or things with a variety of spells…damn, you witches can be sadistic.” Dean commented while smirking at Hermione.

“Yeah, we seem to want to outdo the spells we’re taught. And you bloody well know just how sadistic those in my world can be.” Hermione retorted with a smirk of her own.

“Alright you two, let’s stay on topic and not get sidetracked.” Sam interrupted both of them before they could get on a roll. He shook his head and smiled at them both and asked Hermione if she had found anything else.

“Actually, yes. It seems a Djinn could possibly be hurt or, at least bothered, by iron, salt or silver. I will be finding this out as well. There’s a spell that shoots a rope of silver out the tip of a wand we learned for the war; especially where werewolves were concerned. Some of us became quite accomplished in making silver statues.” 

“Ouch!” was all Sam could manage to say with a grimace.

“Yeah, well, it worked. They maimed or killed enough innocents that none of us felt the least bit of sympathy for them. Just like the Djinns, they killed indiscriminately. And on that note, there is one spell I know but I will only consider it as a very last resort.” Hermione said.

“What spell would that be? It’s got to be “bad” if you’re hesitant to use it.” Sam asked, genuinely curious. He couldn’t imagine any spell Hermione wouldn’t want to use.

Dean looked at Hermione curiously and added, “Yeah, I’m not sure you should use it if you’re so reluctant about it. We’ve seen you kill on a hunt without any problem so for you to be uncomfortable about something…”

“Well, it’s called Fiendfyre. The name says a lot about the spell itself.” Hermione paused and looked each brother in the eyes before continuing. “It’s a fire spell that usually takes the form of a dragon and it will literally consume everything around it before snuffing out due to “starvation”. It’s a very dark spell and quite difficult to control which is why I’m a bit hesitant to use it. I may not be able to control it sufficiently, therefore putting all who are present, not just the Djinn(s) in mortal danger.”

“That sounds ominous. I can understand you’re uncertainty of using it.” Sam said with a thoughtful expression. 

“You know Sabrina, if you’re not comfortable with using it then don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something else out if need be.” Dean told her with confidence and a bit of care.

“Thanks. Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that. I’d really not like to find out just how fireproof we all are.” Hermione replied with her own smile.

“So what did you two find out while I was gone?” she asked them.

“Sammy and I scoped out the warehouse again. This time we hung out all day and finally, at sunset, two Djinns came out. Once they were gone, we made our way around the building and found only one working door. Which is good and bad for us, there’s only one way in…and out. So we’ll need to plan this out as best we can. As far as we could tell, there was only the two which is good. Hopefully it stays that way.” Dean told Hermione.

“Okay, well, I can help getting us in almost unnoticed; you know that.” Hermione said.

“Wait, what do you mean “almost unnoticed”?” Sam asked; a bit alarmed. Hermione had “hidden” them on several hunts when there were more than one target and it had worked great. It had been a bit disconcerting the first time or two, knowing the three of them were there but not seeing anyone, especially if they all stood still.

“Because this type of Jinn is supposed to be sensitive to magic, so they could pick up on the energy of my magic itself and be able to feel it out to find where we are at. It will still benefit us to be disillusioned and silenced while entering but, unlike with other beings or creatures, it may hinder more than help once the Djinns figure out we are there. Therefore, as soon as they “feel” us I’ll make sure to take the spells off.” Hermione explained. 

Dean and Sam understood what she was saying and agreed that it would still be better than going in completely exposed. So they started discussing how they would approach the warehouse, who would be where and do what. Dean, of course, offered to be the “front man” much to the other two’s total lack of surprise and the way he had said it they both knew there would be no arguing. 

Dean was confident, at least somewhat, that he would be able to handle openly confronting the Djinns better than Hermione or Sam. He’d already been poisoned by this type of bastard once before and knew he would have a better chance of knowing he was in a hallucination if it happened. He’d be damned before he would put either of Sam or Hermione in the forefront. He would be bait and distraction if possible. Of course, if the Djinns weren’t together then he’d at least take one on leaving one for the two of them to deal with together. 

It wasn’t that Dean thought he was invincible; he wasn’t that cocky, he just knew he had more experience than those two in this situation. Not to mention, it was his job to try his damnedest to keep them both safe. It was his role in life and he gladly accepted it. Before it was just Sam but now Hermione was included and Dean wouldn’t change it for the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the trio approached the warehouse, they went over the tentative plans they had made. Each hoped against hope that things wouldn’t get too out of hand and they would be able to come out victorious. All three had serious faces when Dean parked and they disembarked to the trunk for their weapons. Even Hermione grabbed a few blades and a shotgun loaded with salt, silver and iron shavings. As they approached the warehouse, Hermione cast disillusionment and silencing spells on them.

They entered and, at first, things seemed to be going their way for once but that didn’t last long. As usual with the Winchester brothers, things rarely go as planned and they have to wing it to survive. The only peace of mind either brother had was that they knew Hermione could handle herself just as well as they could. That didn’t mean they would let her fight alone, hell they didn’t do that with each other. They just knew she would do all she could to keep herself and them safe and to defeat the enemy.

After about an hour of running all around the warehouse fighting two Djinns, Sam had gotten poisoned by one. Hermione and Dean met up trying to figure out another plan to save Sam and kill the two bastards as quickly as possible.

Hermione was starting to feel the fatigue set in. She had been putting her all in each spell she tried and it was catching up with her. However, she’ll be dead before she let Dean go at this alone or leave Sam’s life hanging in the balance. Dean was feeling the strain as well and they needed each other to survive this and rescue Sam. As before, Dean wanted to be the distraction while Hermione threw spells and shotgun blasts at the Djinns. They had managed to severely hurt one and damage the other. Hermione had learned there were only a few spells that actually did any sort of damage; Sectumsempra, Bombarda Maxima and Depulso (to some extent) were the only ones to do any sort of effect. With the power she was putting behind each one, any one of them would be death to a human but only did varying degrees of damage to the Djinns. 

Although she and Dean had managed to finish off the one Sam and she had been tag teaming, it left them with one moderately damaged Djinn to still deal with. They would need to make their move very soon. Once the thing started feeding off of Sam, all its wounds would heal and they’d be lost. 

However, before Dean could take point, the Djinn targeted Hermione. She threw whatever power she could behind each spell she cast but her core was beginning to become exhausted. Dean had managed to blow the Djinn away from Hermione as she cast Fumos with all she had. Dean managed to catch her before she collapsed to the floor and helped lower her down. They knew they only had a few moments before the blue bastard would come back.

Hermione looked in Dean’s eyes as they heard the Djinn move closer. As Dean stared into her eyes, he smiled gently and placed a tender kiss upon Hermione’s lips. As he stood and started to turn around Hermione screamed “Dean!” and then followed up by casting the strongest shield her reserves would allow and hoped it would be enough for Dean to finish damn thing off and save them all before the darkness claimed her and she knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely, lovely readers! So sorry to be so long in posting another chapter for you. RL interrupted with needing to get groceries, pick up deliveries, my middle daughter's birthday, chopping wood...yeah, now where as much fun as writing but duty calls. LOL
> 
> So after having to listen to Dean and Hermione whine about nothing being written yet, along with Harry and Draco (since they show up in this one) complaining as well...I finally found a moment to write some more. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Also thanks so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits! You guys rock!!

As awareness came to Hermione, the first thing she felt was a warm, large calloused hand holding hers. Next she realized she was on a comfortable surface, must be her bed she thought. How long had she been unconscious? She slowly opened her eyes and met a heartwarming sight. Dean was sitting in a chair next to her bed, asleep. She decided to study him a bit before waking him.

He looked tired and worried. She wondered if he had been by her side the whole time she was out of it. He was a sight for her sore eyes. She was curious where Sam was, was he okay? Did they manage to save him from the Djinn? So many questions ran through her mind she figured it was time to disturb Dean so her mind could be put at ease. 

Hermione gently squeezed Dean’s hand and he immediately awoke and looked in her direction.

“Hey.” Hermione spoke softly.

“Hey” was Dean’s equally soft reply.

“How long…” Hermione asked.

“Three days” came Dean’s answer.

“You’ve been out since the warehouse. If it wasn’t for your friend Harry, we would have been even more worried about you.” Dean supplied.

“Sam? Wait…Harry’s here?” Hermione queried.

“Sam is fine. He slept a whole day and yes, Harry is here. He let us know that you had exhausted your core and it would take 2-3 days of rest before you would wake.” Dean said.

“Glad to hear Sam’s alright and only needed some rest. When did Harry get here and why did he come?” Hermione was trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. She couldn’t think of a reason for him to be here. Hopefully everything back home was alright and nothing had happened while she was gone.

“He showed up in the warehouse actually, him and his blonde haired friend. Damn glad they did too, not sure we would have ever left there otherwise. Not sure of much else, he said he would explain when you woke up. I’ll tell ya, it helped seeing them so calm about you. Said you would be fine but he’d stick around until you woke. Figured you’d have some questions” Dean explained.

“That I do. So, how are you doing Dean? You look tired.” Hermione asked.

“I’m good, now that you’ve woken up.” Dean replied just as there was a knock on the door.

“Ah, good, you’re awake, ‘bout time sleepyhead.” Harry said with a wide smile directed at Hermione.

“Harry! Let’s me just say…who, what, when, where, how? Would you be so kind to fill in the blanks?” Hermione asked her brother in all but blood.

With a sheepish grin, Harry transfigured a chair and sat next to her bed. “Well, you see, when you were telling me about this mission and we hugged before parting at my office?” at Hermione’s nod, he continued, “Well, I kinda put a tracer charm on you then. I wanted to make sure you would be alright and in case you might need me I would be alerted. I put the one we use on other Aurors who are going to be battling a group of people, so we can send back up if their cores become too taxed.” Harry said, awaiting the tongue lashing he knew was coming his way.

“Well, that explains why you showed up at the warehouse and I really appreciate the timely help, by the way. However, Harry James Potter, if you ever do that again without telling me I’ll tell Pansy and let her deal with you.” Hermione told him with a gleam in her eyes that made Harry and Dean flinch.

“Dude! I appreciated the help but make sure you don’t bring Sabrina’s wrath down on your ass in the process!” Dean said to Harry while giving him a sympathetic look. Harry just grinned and nodded his head in response.

“Alright, this is all wonderful stuff but I’m off to shower and see if Bobby has any food ready.” Dean said and looked to Hermione, as if to ask her permission to leave her side. At her barely there nod, he grinned and winked at her as he walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, he hasn’t left your side for longer than it takes to use the bathroom. He even ate in here. I think he hoped it would help to wake you and I didn’t have the heart to convince him otherwise.” Harry said as soon as the door closed before Hermione could say anything.

“Has he? Well, we’ve seen each other through quite a bit of stuff since our first meeting.” Hermione said with a smile, then continued, “Thanks Harry. I really do appreciate your help and I know the boys do too. I only ask that next time, please let me know. I wouldn’t have been angry or anything. Actually, I would have appreciated the concern and precaution since I was so unsure how things would go. I’m also glad you decided to hang around until now. I know Dean, at least, took comfort from your presence and calmness, even if he would never tell you.” Hermione said, grinning at her longtime friend.

“I’ll remember that next time, because I’m sure there will be a next time as long as you’re helping those two out.” Harry said. “Oh, and Pansy has already volunteered her “services” should you deem my actions worthy of her wrath.” Harry added with an apprehensive look. 

Hermione laughed and said it wouldn’t be necessary this time, BUT, if there was ever a next time she would most certainly take her up on it. Harry nodded his head and sighed in relief. Fortunately, his sister was considerate that way. He wasn’t looking forward to what Pansy might have had in store for him. Merlin only knew with that witch. He loved her with all his heart but he knew how vindictive and vengeful she could be.

“Speaking of Pansy, how are you two? I haven’t had much of a chance to drop by lately. How’s your partner?” Hermione asked.

“Pansy and I are doing well, actually and Draco is his usual self” was Harry’s reply. “You can ask him for more details if you want; he came with me.” Harry added.

“Draco is here, in a muggle home and has been for over two days?” Hermione couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice. She knew the spoilt little rich kid had grown up to become a fine young man despite his upbringing. She just couldn’t see him willingly staying several days with a few muggles and Hunters at that. 

Harry laughed at her reaction and said, “Yeah. You do know that he sees you as a close friend now, right?” 

“Well, yeah, that I knew but I didn’t think he would travel across the pond and stay with Hunters, of all people, willingly. I mean, I don’t intend any offense, but this is Draco we’re talking about. I consider him a close friend too and am truly honored he would do this for me. It’s just unexpected, that’s all” was Hermione’s reply.

“When I told him about what you were researching this time and that I had put a tracer on you, he made me promise to alert him too if it was activated. He’s actually been questioning poor Bobby nonstop since we got here, after making sure you were alright.” Harry said while chuckling, feeling a bit sorry for Bobby Singer.

“Yes, that I can imagine. He was second to me by a very slim margin while we were in school, you know. I’ll have to thank him sometime.” Hermione said. “Maybe sneak him some of the Ghirardelli chocolates he loves so much.”

The two “siblings” continued to talk about everything until Bobby yelled up that lunch was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Dean closed the door, he couldn’t help but smile. It was such a relief to finally see those beautiful brown eyes open. He hadn’t been lying when he said that they, especially him, would have been a whole lot more worried about Hermione if her friend Harry hadn’t shown up. Not to mention, they probably wouldn’t all be there. Being a meal for a Djinn just wasn’t high on his list of fun things to do in life. 

He had been surprised when Hermione had collapsed and then concerned when she went unconscious but fortunately, Harry and Draco (he now knew) had shown up just at that moment. Both young men had rushed to Hermione’s side and quickly let Dean know that it was just magical exhaustion and nothing to worry about. 

They had, then, asked how they could help. With precious seconds to spare, Dean had informed them of what spells he had heard Hermione cast that seemed to help. If they could do the same then he could ghost the bastard and they could go home. 

Harry and Draco had been all too happy to help out, much to Dean’s relief. He knew he was in trouble when his witch had went down but sometimes, it seemed, Fate wasn’t such a bitch after all. With the three of them ganging up on the Djinn, it still took the better part of an hour before the bastard went down. Dean had sighed in relief when the Djinn had died. He was able then to help Sam and with the help of Draco, they carried him to the Impala with Harry carrying Hermione. 

The first thing he noticed while walking to the car was how gentle Harry was with her. He handled her like he would a family member, which pleased Dean. He didn’t want any competition for her in the romance department. Then he remembered Hermione saying something about the young wizard being like a brother to her. Draco had checked her over like one would a close friend, nothing more. Dean was very pleased with this and decided he owed the two young men a beer when they got back to Bobby’s.

Once on the road to Bobby’s, with Sam upfront with him and Hermione laying in the wizards’ laps, the trip was quiet except for a bit of heavy metal playing, surprisingly, quietly; giving the group time to recoup.

When the group had arrived at Bobby’s and passed the entry “tests”, Harry had carried Hermione up to her room and laid her down so she could comfortably heal. He also spelled the dirt and blood from her and mended her clothes, then went downstairs to join the others and for proper introductions to be done.

“I’m guessing here that you’re Harry” Dean said when Harry reached the living room.

“I am and this is Draco Malfoy, nemesis turned close friend.” Harry replied with a smile while Draco nodded his head to the others and cocked an eyebrow at Harry with a smirk.

“So you want to explain to me how in the hell you knew where we were and how you got there so quickly? Hermione has explained that she pops to another place here in the US then uses the fireplace to go home, so how did you two get here?” Dean asked, somewhat serious. Grateful for help or not, he hadn’t appreciated anyone just showing up where a hunt was going on.

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and said, “Yeah, about that. You see, I put a magical tracer on Hermione before she left. She had explained what she was researching and it concerned me, so when we hugged before parting, I placed it on her then. It’s something we use in the Auror office to keep an eye on our agents, then Draco, who I told what was going on, and I portkeyed to Hermione’s magical signature. Not many know in the wizarding world that that can be done. Only Aurors and Unspeakables know how to cast the spell so it doesn’t get abused.”

“I see. So Hermione doesn’t know you did this?” Bobby asked.

“No sir. She has no clue and I’m not looking forward to her finding out either. My wife has already offered to do Hermione’s bidding if she chooses to punish me for doing this.” Harry answered with a concerned look.

“It’ll suck to be you, Potter, if Hermione does decide to take Pans up on her offer. That witch has revenge down to an art.” Draco said, speaking for the first time.

“Yeah, don’t I know it” was all Harry could say.

“You’re a brave soul, son, or an idjit. Not sure which one yet.” Bobby commented while chuckling at Harry’s discomfort.

“Well, as pleasant as this conversation is, I’m heading up to pass out for a few. Later.” Dean told everyone as he made his way upstairs.

Instead of going to his room though, he stepped into Hermione’s room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep much until she woke so he pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat in it while taking her hand in his to hold for reassurance that she was still there with him, preparing for the long haul. 

He hadn’t left that chair, other than to use the bathroom, for over two days. He knew what Harry had said but he couldn’t help but worry about her taking so long to regain consciousness. He even took his meals in there in hopes the smell would roust her, despite Harry’s comment that it would not work, to no avail. Guess he was right.

As Dean stepped into the shower, he sighed in relief to finally take a long hot shower. He had done only the most basic care before, not even shaving due to not wanting to be gone when his witch woke up. Also, he was starting to feel hungry, he hadn’t eaten as much as he would normally, too worried about her to have much of an appetite. Now though, he planned to fully enjoy his shower and the meal to follow.

He had been surprised, somewhat, by just how worried he was about Hermione. His heart had almost stopped when she went unconscious in the warehouse. Fortunately, there wasn’t much time to dwell on it and then her two friends had shown up and had explained exactly what was going on. 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Those two were warriors just like Hermione. She had spoken the blonde’s name a few times in passing, with a mixed history, if he remembered correctly, but Harry was a regular occurrence now. All three of them had been neck deep in the war she had told him about. They were so young; it was a shame to see such old souls in their eyes. He couldn’t really say much though, since he’d been hunting since he was old enough to handle himself and before that, he had been taking care of Sammy when their dad was gone. So, yeah, he guessed he was an old soul too. 

As Dean bounded down the stairs, his stomach let out a loud growl. Sam laughed when he heard it and said, “Finally feeling not eating Bobby out of house and home now that your witch is awake?”

“Shut it Bitch!” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Jerk” Sam returned with his own smile. 

It was good to see Dean in a better mood. Sam wasn’t the least bit surprised that nothing could pry Dean from Hermione’s side while she was out. Hell, even Sam had sat by her bedside off and on the past two days. Both of them were worried about her. They had seen her get beat up and tossed about by the things they hunted that she helped with but she would always bounce back within a few hours. She would pull a few potions out of her purse and hand them around and they would all be healed or, at least, feeling a lot better within an hour or so. So for her to be unconscious was disconcerting for them. Fortunately for him, Dean and Bobby, Hermione’s best friend and his co-worker had shown up. They had explained what was going on and it put the three of them more at ease than if they hadn’t. 

“So, will Hermione eat in bed or will she come down?” Bobby asked Dean.

“Don’t know, didn’t ask. She didn’t comment when I said I would be grabbing some grub after showering. She may still be grilling…or talking, to Harry.” Dean answered.

“I’ll just holler up that lunch’s ready and let them decide.” Bobby stated, then yelled, “LUNCH TIME!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two young adults sat chatting, they heard Bobby yell and they both smiled. He reminded them so much of Mrs. Weasley when he did that, though they would never tell him that.

“Be right down!” yelled Hermione.

“Oh, before I forget, Alice sent some potions for you to take after waking.” Harry said while handing the potions to her.

“Thanks” Hermione replied just before uncorking the potions and downing them. She instantly felt better and was suddenly ravenous. 

Just before opening the door to go down to the kitchen Harry asked, “So, when are you and Dean going to hook up?” 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Harry with wide eyes before shrugging her shoulders.

“Not sure, we’ve danced around each other for over a year now. I’m not sure I’m ready for an actual relationship with him yet. I would have to move here for it to work and I’d have to give up my job…” Hermione said with uncertainty.

Harry quickly cut off Hermione’s ramblings, “Whoa there Hermione. Yes, you probably should move to here for it to work but who said you’d have to give up your job? You know Kings would bend over backwards to work with you! If the MoM lost you they’d being shooting themselves in the foot. Besides, you use an international floo to help them out anyway, why couldn’t you reverse that instead? You’d use the floo to go to the Ministry every day, except when on missions. It wouldn’t be much different. Or you could see if MCUSA has a spot for you here.” 

Cocking her head in thought, Hermione replied, “You know, that might just work. I don’t know. I’d have to talk to Kings and then that’s only if Dean’s interested in something serious with me. I’m not sure if he is or if I’m just fun because I’m “safe”, you know?”

Harry busted out laughing so hard he doubled over. Catching his breath after a few minutes, he managed to answer her, “You really think he wouldn’t be interested in serious? Hermione, I love you as my sister, you know this right?” at her confused nod, Harry continued, “then hear me now. That man is most definitely interested in more than a fling with you. He sat by your bed for over two days straight, despite the reassurances Draco and I gave him. He ONLY left to use the bathroom and nothing else. He ate in here, slept in here and even Sam would join him here and there. You don’t do that for someone unless you have some serious feelings for them. Check in on them through the day, sure, but you don’t do beside vigilance unless they mean more than just a friend.”

“Okay, okay, you have a point there. I’m just scared Harry. I really like him and think I might be falling for him, may have been for some time now. I don’t want to get my heart broken. I’m not worried about what he does for a living. I know he could be taken from me at any time and I’m okay with that; well, as okay as one can be. Guess it’s a side effect of fighting since I was eleven and knowing all my friends could die at any moment. I mean, even without the war looming over our heads, the wizarding world can be quite dangerous. Someone gets a potion wrong and poisons someone they only meant to induce love/lust in. Or a cauldron blows up or any number of other things could happen. That’s acceptable to me. It’s getting my heart broken from rejection that makes me hesitate. Does that make any sense?” Hermione asked her best friend.

“It does make sense but I’m telling you, Hermione, Dean is quite taken with you. I think he has the same insecurities you do. You’re both guarded people but I know, even just having met the man; his feelings for you go deep. The same as yours. You two need to get your heads out of your arses and take the leap!” Harry replied.

“Don’t hold back Harry, tell me how you really feel.” Hermione deadpanned.

“Seriously, Hermione, you just need to give the guy a little slack. Let him know you’re interested but make sure you let your feelings known. Dean seems the type that wouldn’t be comfortable with affectionate verbal diarrhea but blunt to the point words would be something he could understand, like most males.” Harry told her.

“I get it. In a way, I’ll have to make the first move.” With Harry’s nod she continued. “I also understand I’ll need to curb my natural tendency to ramble and get straight to the point. I can do that. Thanks Harry. What would I do without you?” Hermione said while giving Harry a big hug then motioned for them to go down for lunch.


End file.
